The present disclosure relates generally to an apparatus and method for lessening the accumulation of high boiling fraction from fuel in combustion engines, and particularly to an intake valve for a combustion engine configured to lessen the accumulation of the high boiling fraction at the intake valve.
A gasoline-fueled spark-ignition combustion engine traditionally has the fuel introduced into the intake system either through a carburetor or a port fuel injector. Some fuels contain high boiling materials, or fractions, such as polymer fuel additives or gum, and some of the high boiling fractions have a high viscosity, which generally increases exponentially with a decrease in temperature. Consequently, after an engine cools down, an accumulation of high viscosity high boiling fraction on the intake valve surfaces may result. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an intake system in a combustion engine that may lessen the accumulation of high boiling fraction on intake valve surfaces.